yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast
}} キマイラ | romaji_name = Yūyoku Genjū Kimaira | trans_name = Chimaera the Winged Phantom Beast | image = ChimeratheFlyingMythicalBeast-SDMY-EN-C-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Beast | type2 = Fusion | type3 = Effect | level = 6 | atk = 2100 | def = 1800 | passcode = 04796100 | fm = Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts | fm2 = Berfomet | materials = "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" + "Berfomet" | effect_types = Condition, Trigger | lore = "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" + "Berfomet" (This card is always treated as a "Phantom Beast" card.) When this card is destroyed: You can target 1 "Berfomet" or 1 "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" in your Graveyard; Special Summon that target. | fr_lore = "Gazelle, Roi des Bêtes Mythiques" + "Berfomet" (Cette carte est toujours traitée comme une carte "Bête Fantôme".) Lorsque cette carte est détruite : vous pouvez cibler 1 "Berfomet" ou 1 "Gazelle, Roi des Bêtes Mythiques" dans votre Cimetière ; Invoquez Spécialement la cible. | de_lore = „Gazelle, König der mythischen Bestien“ + „Berfomet“ (Diese Karte wird immer als eine „Phantomungeheuer“-Karte behandelt.) Wenn diese Karte zerstört wird: Du kannst 1 „Berfomet“ oder 1 „Gazelle, König der mythischen Bestien“ in deinem Friedhof wählen; beschwöre das gewählte Ziel als Spezialbeschwörung. | it_lore = "Gazelle, Re delle Bestie Mitiche" + "Berfomet" (Questa carta viene sempre considerata come una carta "Bestia Fantasma".) Quando questa carta viene distrutta: puoi scegliere come bersaglio 1 "Berfomet" e 1 "Gazelle, Re delle Bestie Mitiche" nel tuo Cimitero; Evoca Specialmente quel bersaglio. | pt_lore = "Gazelle, o Rei das Bestas Místicas" + "Berfomet" (Este card deve ser sempre considerado como um card "Besta Fantasma".) Quando este card for destruído: você pode escolher 1 "Berfomet" ou 1 "Gazelle, o Rei das Bestas Místicas" no seu Cemitério; Invoque o alvo por Invocação-Especial. | es_lore = "Gazelle el Rey de las Bestias Míticas" + "Berfomet" (Esta carta se trata siempre como una carta "Bestia Fantasma"). Cuando esta carta es destruida: puedes seleccionar 1 "Berfomet" o 1 "Gazelle el Rey de las Bestias Míticas" en tu Cementerio; Invoca ese objetivo de Modo Especial. | ja_lore = 「幻獣王ガゼル」＋「バフォメット」 ①：このカードが破壊された時、自分の墓地の、「バフォメット」または「幻獣王ガゼル」１体を対象として発動できる。そのモンスターを特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = "환상수왕 가젤" + "바포메트" ①: 이 카드가 파괴되었을 때, 자신 묘지의, "바포메트" 또는 "환상수왕 가젤" 1장을 대상으로 하고 발동할 수 있다. 그 몬스터를 특수 소환한다. | tsc_lore = A beast that obtained its power by achieving fusion. However, its life lasts a mere five minutes. | gx1_lore = "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" + "Berfomet" When this card is destroyed, you can Special Summon either "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" or "Berfomet" from your Graveyard, and place it on the field face-up in either Attack or Defense position. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | gx1_sets = Fusions (Rare) Master Fusions (Common) Beasts in fight (Common) Dorothy's Gift (Common) | ntr_sets = Inherited Will | wc6_sets = Game Gift Collection Special Summon Collection A All Fusion Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) | gx02_sets = Step Up Fusion (Common) | tsc_number = 750 | gx1_dp = 1000 | gx1_number = 0346 | supports = * Berfomet * Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts | archseries = Phantom Beast | action = Activates from your Graveyard | summoning = * 2 Fusion Materials * Requires only specific monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires specific Normal Monsters as Fusion Materials * Requires specific Effect Monsters as Fusion Materials * Special Summons from your Graveyard | misc = Archetype condition | database_id = 4756 | dds_number = 750 }}